Can You Hear It?
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [Xmas Oneshot] Harry reminisces on his last Christmas with Sirius. His heart can't seem to stop beating. HarryxSirius slash. Slight lime. A request for a friend.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But oh how I wish I did.

**A/N:** WHOA MY FIRST SLASHFIC. This is a request for my friend, Adele. Hope you enjoy all the yummy homosexual goodness! XD

* * *

The night before Christmas snow drifted silently outside the windows of the Gryffindor dorms. Harry watched it from his bed. It was two years since he had spent Christmas with Sirius. This year he had decided to remain at Hogwarts, not feeling up to going anywhere for Christmas. His throat felt dry as he closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted into the past.

* * *

"Ron, where are you going?" Harry asked, as Ron attempted to slip out of the bedroom they shared unnoticed.

"Um… Hermione wanted me to meet her about this… thing…" Ron blushed and tried to explain.

"…At twelve-thirty on Christmas Eve?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah… It's um… A sort of superstitious thing…" Ron's ears were now a brilliant scarlet color.

"Sure, whatever you say. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"R-right. Morning." Ron rushed out, closing the door behind him.

Harry chuckled, knowing his friend had not noticed what he had just implied.

He was just about to lie down and count the snowflakes in an attempt at sleep, when he heard faint scratching at his door. He wondered if Crookshanks wanted to come in, probably looking for Hermione who was off doing something "superstitious" with Ron.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed before standing and stretching and walking to the door to open it. A big black dog pounced on top of him.

Harry laughed. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Sirius changed back to his human for without warning and pushed the door to a close with his foot. Harry lay on the hardwood floor, a grinning Sirius straddling him. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you Happy Christmas!"

"Well congratulations on that!" Harry laughed.

Sirius looked up. "Hey, Harry, look, it's snowing!" He moved off of Harry and helped him up, pulling him towards the window.

"You know, I had always wished you could have been born while it was snowing…" Sirius commented as the snowdrops fell from the sky. He laughed. "But you had to be bloody born in July! That's what brings all the problems for you too."

Harry laughed too. "Yeah, if only."

"You know, Harry… I really wish none of this happened to you. It's partially my fault too but…" He sighed. "I'm sorry." He placed an arm on Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Sirius… I don't blame you, I never have…" Harry blinked up at him.

Sirius smiled. "You know you're way too good of a kid for a man like me…"

"You're the greatest man I know." Harry smiled softly. There was a pause as Sirius turned to Harry and cupped his face in his hands, his eyes boring deep into Harry, causing his heart to beat faster.

"You really mean that?" Sirius whispered.

"Of course… Sirius… what…?" Harry's whispers trailed off as Sirius without warning covered Harry's lips with his own. Harry's hands gripped his shoulders as Sirius's kiss became more aggressive, and Harry couldn't do anything but return it weakly. His knees became weak, as Sirius finally succeeded in toppling them onto Harry's bed. Sirius seemed to finally come to his senses and he broke off looking down at Harry, who was blushing deeply and breathing heavily.

"S-sorry…" Sirius panted. "Lost control for a moment. We can just forget this, okay?"

"Sirius…" Harry reached up and touched his face. "Ron won't be back for a while, I'm guessing… and… well… you… I really like you, Sirius. You're the person I've always admired from the day I knew your true identity. So… keep going…"

Sirius didn't need any more words. He pressed his lips onto Harry's and kissed him again, this time pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to moan involuntarily. He expertly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and trailed his lips down his neck, sucking his collarbone. "Sirius!" Harry gasped in barely a whisper, entwining his fingers into Sirius's hair. Sirius paused and laid his head onto Harry's rapidly rising and falling chest. He smirked. "I can hear your heart Harry. And it's beating pretty fast."

"Oh really?" Harry replied. "I bet yours is too."

Sirius raised himself up to look into Harry's eyes, still smiling. "Hell yeah, it is." At that Harry pulled him back down, and well, you can guess what followed.

The next morning Harry awoke fully dressed, probably thanks to Sirius, lying in an empty bed. The only thing that proved that what had happened the previous night was the obvious physical reasons and a crumpled note left in Harry's palm that read _"Happy Christmas"_.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly. The snow had stopped. Hey opened his hand, but there was no note clutched in there. He rolled over to lie on his back, biting back stinging tears. "Can you hear it, Sirius?" he whispered in a quavering voice. "My heart… it's beating pretty fast you know."

* * *

Woo. Slash angst. Enjoy, Adele. 


End file.
